Merle, bath time (Revised edition)
by The masked maniac writer
Summary: Had to erase this version fo the story and fix a few problems. It's back up now so please read and review


Merle, bath time (Revised edition)  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the characters in this sotry at all, they are all owned by fox kids and bandi. Okay now that the legal stuff is out of the way on with the story. Warning, yuri content, not very graphic.  
  
Author's Note: I've decided to edit this story some, since the first release was a little too corny for my taste.  
  
Things hadn't been quite the same on Gaea, the war between Fanelia and Zaibach had been over for a year now, but Hitomi still hadn't found a way back to Earth, so she was basically stuck on Gaea. Hitomi let out a deep sigh in her room of the castle, she so badly wanted to go home but she just couldn't, not yet. "*Sighs* oh I wish I could go home," Hitomi said to herself and let out another deep sigh. "Hitomi, *knocks at the door* could I come in," Merle asked. "Huh? Yeah, sure Merle," Hitomi told her. Merle opened the door and walked in over to Hitomi and sat down beside her. "What's the matter Hitomi," Merle asked her. "Nothing Merle," Hitomi told her, Merle didn't believe this for a second, she knew something was wrong, she decided to try again.  
  
"Come on Hitomi tell me please," Merle begged her. "*Sighs again* I'm homesick Merle, I just want to go home and see all my friends and family I just miss them all so much," Hitomi told her, and broke down into tears. "Oh Hitomi, *puts her arms around Hitomi* don't cry, Van promised he'd find a way for you to get back home some day," Merle told her. "*Sniffs* I know Merle, I know, but who knows how long that could take, I could be here for who knows how long. And I'm not exactly getting any practice for track," Hitomi told her and continued to cry. Merle did her best to console her but it wasn't easy. "Hitomi, what's track," Merle asked her. "*Sniffs again* hat's where I run Merle, it's good exercise and I do enjoy it," Hitomi told her. An idea popped into Merle's head almost instantly, she thought it should make Hitomi at least a little happier. "Well why can't you do that here Hitomi," Merle asked her. "It's not that easy Merle, I'd need a really big place to run." "Well what about the courtyards, they're really big," she told her. Hitomi felt as dumb as a doorknob when she heard that, it was too obvious. "Why didn't I think of that? That's a really good idea thank you Merle," Hitomi told her and hugged the cat-girl.   
  
Once outside in the courtyards Hitomi began to limber up. "Hitomi, is there anything special you need to do for this," Merle asked her. "Not really Merle, although sometimes it helps if something motivates me, then I can run faster sometimes," Hitomi told her. "Really. Well, tell me when you're ready, I have an idea that'll really get you moving," Merle told her. Hitomi loosened up for another ten minutes and was then ready to run. "Okay Merle, so what's your plan," Hitomi asked her. "This," Merle pushed Hitomi so hard she almost knocked her over, "you're it Hitomi catch me if you can!" Merle yelled as she ran off. "Ooh I'm gonna get you Merle," Hitomi told her as she ran after her. Even though Merle was fast, Hitomi was just as fast as she was, maybe a little faster, whatever it was she was starting to gain on the cat-girl. "Man Hitomi's fast, what's up with her? Maybe I need to take some of those vitamins of hers," Merle thought as she was being chased.  
  
Within only minute the two had run the entire length of the courtyard and Merle was starting to slow down, she was getting tired. Hitomi went into a long jump and caught Merle right around her waist and forced her down on the ground. "Now you're it Merle, try and catch me," Hitomi told her and ran off. Merle slowly got up on her hands and knees and slowly stood up. "*Pant, pant* man, Hitomi's good *pant* I need to get faster," Merle said to herself as she tried to catch her breath. Hitomi could hear Merle's panting from a good distance away, she decided to turn around and go back to her. Merle was leaning up against a tree trying to catch her breath, then she felt a soft touch on her shoulder, she turned and saw Hitomi standing behind her. "Merle are you okay? I never remember you being out of breath before," Hitomi told her. "Yeah I'm okay Hitomi, *pant, pant* I just never ran the entire length of the courtyard before, especially when being chased by somebody as fast as you," Merle told her. "Well your plan was the reason I ran so fast. But now I think we should go in and cool down some," Hitomi suggested. "That's a good idea Hitomi, I could stand to relax some," Merle told her.  
  
As the two girls walked back to the castle Merle had a nasty accident, she slipped on a wet rock and fell front first into a mud puddle. "Merle are you okay," Hitomi asked as she pulled her back up. "Yeah I'm okay Hitomi, but look at me I've got more mud on me then there is in that puddle," Merle told her. "Yeah I know, whoever watered the courtyards should've warned us. But follow me I've got an idea," Hitomi told her.   
  
Once inside the castle Hitomi lead Merle to the royal bathroom, an area with indoor plumbing and hot and cold running water. "I think a nice hot bath should get you cleaned Merle," Hitomi told her as she began to run the water. "A, a bath," Merle nervously questioned. "Yes Merle a bath," Hitomi told her. "Uh Hitomi isn't there some other way I could get cleaned," Merle nervously asked. "No Merle there isn't," Hitomi told her, she added a small amount of what was used as bubble bath to the water and swished it around and got a nice foam worked up. After a few minutes Hitomi thought that the water was high enough so she turned off the faucet. "Okay Merle, bath time," Hitomi told her. "Uh Hitomi, I, I don't exactly like baths that much, the thought kinda makes me nervous," Merle told her. "What are you talking about Merle why don't you like baths," Hitomi asked. Merle sighed and prepared to answer her friend's question. "Well it happened a long time ago. Van's mom once tried to give me a bath and I was terrified of it. The only way I was able to get a bath was if Van got in with me," Merle told her.   
  
"Oh, Merle I'm sorry I didn't know," Hitomi told her. "No, Hitomi it's okay," Merle told her. Merle reluctantly started to undress. "Now come on Merle get in the tub," Hitomi instructed. "Oh Hitomi I just can't do it I'm scared," Merle told her. "Calm down Merle don't get excited. I have an idea that might help," Hitomi told her. To Merle's surprise Hitomi began to undress as well and soon stripped down to her birthday suit. "Hitomi, w-what're you doing," Merle asked her. "Maybe you'll feel better about it if I get in with you," Hitomi told her. "T-thank you Hitomi, that's really nice of you to do," Merle told her. "It's no problem Merle, we're friends," Hitomi told her, she got into the tub first, enjoying the feeling of the nice warm water, "come on Merle, get in," Hitomi told her. Merle walked over to the tub and got in and sat down next to Hitomi. "That better Merle," Hitomi asked her. "Yeah it is Hitomi, thanks for doing this for me," Merle told her. "Like I said it's no problem Merle. Now hold your breath and plug your nose." "Huh," Merle asked curiously. "Just what I told you Merle do it," Hitomi told her. Merle still didn't understand but she did what she was told, she took a deep breath and plugged her nose.  
  
No sooner did Merle do this, did Hitomi push her under the water. Merle struggled to get loose but Hitomi held her down under the water, but eventually she let Merle go, Merle popped up and started coughing and gasping for air. "Hitomi *coughs* don't do that *coughs* that's the same thing Van's mother did to me when she gave me a bath," Merle told her in a stern tone and continued coughing. "Oh, oh Merle I'm so sorry, I, I didn't know," Hitomi told her, apologizing for her actions. "No Hitomi, I should've told you. But I didn't want to remember it so I didn't," Merle told her. "I'm really sorry Merle, but unfortunately this bath has to continue," Hitomi told her, she began to work some of what was used as shampoo into Merle's hair until it was a nice lather. "Back down again," Merle asked nervously. "Unfortunately yes Merle," Hitomi told her. Merle didn't like this at all but she decided to do it, she took a deep breath and plugged her nose, Hitomi pushed her down again and then began to work the shampoo out of Merle's hair. Merle kept her eyes shut tightly, she knew the soap would burn them if she got it in her eyes. She tried to remain calm but it wasn't easy, staying under water for even a short period of time made her scared, soon she realized she had to get back up she was running out of air. Merle struggled to get free but Hitomi just thought she was playing around, so she continued to hold her under as she worked the shampoo out of Merle's hair. Soon Merle couldn't wait any longer, she had to breathe, she clawed Hitomi's arm and scratched it. Hitomi had to release her now, Merle popped up and breathed as deeply as she possibly could, she coughed and gasped as she desperately tried to catch her breath. "Merle are you okay," Hitomi asked her. "Yeah, now that I can breathe I am. But don't hold me down so long I really needed to breathe," Merle told her. "Oh I'm sorry Merle, I just thought you were playing around, I'm sorry," Hitomi told her, and then grasped her arm, the scratches she got from Merle really hurt. "Oh I'm sorry Hitomi I didn't mean to scratch you so hard, I was just trying to get loose," Merle told her. "Its okay Merle, I'm glad that I had my tetanus shots otherwise I might be in trouble," Hitomi told her. "...Do I have to go back under again Hitomi," Merle asked timidly. "Yes Merle, but this should be the last time though," Hitomi told her. Merle was glad to hear this; she took a few more deep breaths and then went back under the water. Hitomi rustled Merle's hair some more to work out the last bit of shampoo that was in Merle's hair and finally got it cleaned, she then pulled Merle back up. "Okay Merle, it's done," Hitomi told her. "Good."  
  
Merle tried to get out, but Hitomi pulled her back in. "Woe Merle, you're hair may be clean but there's still some mud on you that we have to get off," Hitomi told her and moved to a different position in the tub so that she now sat opposite of merle. "How long is that going to take?" "A little while Merle, just relax," Hitomi told her. "Easy for you to say you like baths and getting wet. I on the other hand can't stand it, I'm a cat-girl remember, cats hate being wet," Merle explained. "Yeah well, so far you haven't seemed to mind much," Hitomi pointed out. "Only because I've had you here to keep me calm. Normally I would've been out long ago trying to get dry," Merle replied. "Oh just calm down Merle a bath won't hurt you. Now behave or else I'll tickle you into submission," Hitomi threatened her. "You wouldn't." "I would." Merle had no other option but to settle down and be calm while Hitomi cleaned off what mud that remained on Merle's arms and legs, Hitomi occasionally tickled her with the wash rag, just to make her laugh. "Hitomi is this almost over with," Merle impatiently asked. "It will be in a little while Merle just relax," Hitomi told her and grabbed her foot, "I've got your tootsies here, and I'll tickle them too if you don't behave," Hitomi warned her. "I believe you would," Merle told her, she leaned back against the bathtub. Hitomi continued to wash the few traces of mud off of Merle's body, Merle sighed impatiently as she waited for her friend to finish up. "Okay Merle, I'm done." Merle was glad to hear this, Hitomi pulled the plug and Merle stood up and got out, unfortunately the water dripped on the floor and she slipped and fell right on her butt. "Ooh, that hurt," Merle said and rubbed her soar buns. Hitomi got out of the tub and helped Merle get back up. "You don't have to jump out of the tub Merle, when you do that you slip and fall," Hitomi pointed out. "Thanks for the early warning," Merle said sarcastically, as Hitomi helped her up she slipped again, fortunately Hitomi caught her.   
  
"That was close," Hitomi told her. "Yeah it was, thanks for catching me," Merle told her. "No problem Merle, but now let's get you dried off," Hitomi told her, she took a towel and wrapped it around herself and then did the same for Merle. "You're gonna like this part Merle," Hitomi told her, she tossed a towel over the cat girl's head and began to dry her hair, needless to say Merle did NOT like it. "HITOMI YOU LIAR! You said I WOULD like this but I DON'T," Merle yelled angrily. "Merle calm down, I was joking, now just relax," Hitomi told her, but Merle still didn't like it. When Hitomi finished drying Merle's hair it was wild and looked uncontrollable, a lot like Merle. Hitomi couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny," Hitomi asked, totally clueless. "Your hair, it's all wild and untamed just like you are," Hitomi told her. Merle just shrugged and put her hair back the way it was. When Merle was finished she noticed that Hitomi was staring at her. "Hitomi what're you staring at," Merle asked her. "Well, ever since we first met I wondered if those powder puffs on your shoulders and ankles were real or just a part of you outfit. I guess I finally know they're real but there's something else I'd like to know Merle. How come they're still puffy and fuzzy even when they're wet," Hitomi asked. "I don't really know Hitomi they've always been that way," Merle told her. Hitomi continued to dry Merle off, although Merle didn't like it at all. "Hitomi could you do me a favor? Since I can get myself dried could you please go get me another set of clothes," Merle asked politely. "Sure Merle, just let me get dried off and dressed first," Hitomi replied. Hitomi dried herself off and then got dressed and then went to Merle's room. Merle's room looked okay, it wasn't anything extravagant but it was okay none the less. In Merle's closet Hitomi saw that she had a lot of the same outfit. "One, two, three...Merle has seven of the same outfit? I'm not going to ask why." Hitomi took a pair of sandals and one of the goldenrod dresses and walked back to the bathroom.   
  
"Here you go Merle." "Thanks Hitomi," Merle replied and took the clothes, she let her towel drop and pool around her feet and pulled the dress down over herself and slid her feet into her sandals. "Hitomi, thanks. F-for being a good friend and all," Merle told her. "Well its not problem Merle, the only friends I have here on Gaea other than you and Van are Millerna and Allen," Hitomi replied and let the water out of the tub. "Hey Hitomi." "Hmm." "You're it," Merle told her and pushed Hitomi again and then ran off again. "Ooh Merle, when I catch you you're in trouble," Hitomi yelled as she chased after Merle.   
  
That night Hitomi was relaxing on her bed, wearing a beautiful nightgown courtesy of lady Millerna. Hitomi gazed out her window to the mystic moon, imagining how it would be once she got home. "Hitomi, could I come in please," Merle asked politely. "Sure Merle you can come in," Hitomi replied. Merle opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind her. "Is something wrong Merle," Hitomi asked. "N-no, n-not really," Merle stuttered.   
  
Hitomi could tell that something was up with Merle from the way she acted, but what was what she wanted to know. "Merle I don't believe that, now sit down and tell me what's really wrong," Hitomi told her. Merle reluctantly sat down next to Hitomi like she was told to. "Well Hitomi, do you remember how you said that Van and I were basically your only friends on Gaea? Well you're luckier than I am, I've only got two friends, you and Van, and once you go back to the mystic moon, Van will be the only friend I have left," Merle told her sadly. "Oh Merle that's not true. And besides I thought you'd be glad when I go. You'll have Van all to yourself," Hitomi told her. "I know but. You're a good friend Hitomi, and I don't wanna lose you," Merle told her and started to cry, she tried her hardest to hold her tears back but it was impossible. Hitomi never really saw Merle cry before; it was surprising to her. "Oh Merle don't cry," Hitomi told her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry Hitomi, I can't help it," Merle told her, she put her arms around Hitomi as well and stared up into her deep green eyes, Hitomi stared back into Merle's blue teary eyes. "Merle believe me, it'll be allright, even when I go back home we'll still be friends," Hitomi reassured Merle and held her a little closer. "No it won't be allright Hitomi, once you go back home we won't get to see each other again," Merle told her she cried some more and buried her face in Hitomi's chest. "Oh poor Merle. I never saw her so heart broken before," Hitomi thought, she had to cheer her up somehow. "Merle, I know you're upset, I'm going to miss you too," Hitomi told her, Merle looked up with her big teary eyes at Hitomi, she tried her hardest to hold her tears back but she just couldn't. "It'll be okay Merle, it'll all be okay," Hitomi reassured her and pulled Merle a little closer to her. The two stared into each other's eyes, Merle's eyes slowly started to close and so did Hitomi's, their eyes started to close more as Hitomi held Merle in her arms. The two leaned closer to each other until their lips finally met in a passionate kiss.   
  
When the two opened their eyes again they realized what they had done and turned beat red with embarrassment and imediately broke off the kiss. "I-I'm sorry Hitomi I got a little too emotional that's all," Merle told her. "Yeah I did too Merle," Hitomi replied. "...Hitomi, are you mad at me," Merle asked nervously. "No Merle I'm not mad at you, if I was I would've beaten your powder puffs off by now," Hitomi told her.   
  
Merle was glad to see Hitomi wasn't mad at her, she was scared that she would be. "Hey Hitomi, you're not gonna, tell Van are you," Merle asked nervously. "No Merle don't worry about it, that'll be our secret," Hitomi reassured her. "Thanks Hitomi," Merle told her, she got up and was about to walk out the door when Hitomi stopped her. "Where're you going Merle," Hitomi questioned. "To bed, I don't wanna bug you anymore tonight," she replied. "You don't have to go Merle, you can stay for a while," Hitomi told her. Merle liked to hear this; she walked back over to Hitomi's bed and sat down next to her.  
  
After some time there was a soft knock at the bedroom door. "Hitomi, are you still awake?" It was Van Fanel, he was checking on Hitomi. "Yeah I'm still up Van, you can come in," Hitomi told him. Van stepped into Hitomi's room and then covered his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Hitomi, I didn't realize you were wearing your nightclothes," Van apologized as his face turned a deep crimson red. "*Giggles* Van take your hand off your eyes, I don't mind if you see me," she told him. "Well I just wanted to know if you've seen Merle anywhere," he told her and uncovered her eyes, he could then see Merle curled up in a ball and resting her head on Hitomi's lap, "oh so that's where she's been." "Yeah, the poor thing was really sad that some day I'd be returning home, I never saw her cry before so it was a real shock," Hitomi told him. "Oh, well I don't like that thought much either. But if you'll excuse me I'll take Merle to her room and let you sleep," Van told her. "No, Van hold on, she can stay for the night I don't mind.She might be happier if she stays here tonight," Hitomi told him. "Oh, well, goodnight then," Van told her and closed the door behind him as he walked out. "*Yawns* well I guess I'd better get to bed too."   
  
Hitomi carefully lifted Merle's head up and got up off the bed. She then took Merle's sandals off and set them on the floor and the carefully slipped her necklace off and put it on the night stand. She then carefully lifted Merle up and pulled the covers down and lyed Merle down on the right side of the bed and pulled the covers over her and then slipped into bed herself. "Goodnight Merle," Hitomi said and kissed her cheek, "you sweet little cat-girl," she added and then blew out the candles to the candelabra and then lyed back down to sleep. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Merle's waist and could feel Merle's tail wrap around her waist. Hitomi soon fell asleep, with a big grin on her face.  
  
THE END   



End file.
